Cry
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: [Takes place during Super Spavid] What would happen if Spavid was late in getting to his home planet? Spavid/OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Team Galaxy (or mentions of Transformers). I do, however, own my OC _Kayliyah Lennox_

**Summary:** [Takes place during Super Spavid] What would happen if Spavid was late in getting to his home planet?

xXxXx

No one even realized just how bad the predicament they were in. They thought they could have defeated them and save the planet. Now, they looked on as remnants of the once and peaceful planet floated around them.

They were all shocked and saddened. Kayliyah Lennox glanced to two of her teammates, Ryan and Andi quickly. A forlorn expression was plastered on their faces. She felt her heart constrict, wondering what was going through Spavid's mind right now.

Anger flowed through her, from the few months that she had been at Galaxy High, never had she saw Spavid get angry, he was always peaceful and being at the ceremony earlier only confirmed what Brett had said; they were the most peaceful aliens in the universe.

So why was it that the Werthozians so hell-bent on destroying Merthoz? Well, they got their wish that was for sure.

She turned the camera on to see Spavid, his head was down and he was shaking either from the pain of being trapped in the purple beam of doom or maybe it was from the shock and heartbreak from watching your entire planet being destroyed.

Kayliyah licked her lips, "Spavid?"

He looked up, even with his helmet she saw pain in his amber eyes, not only that but shame and regret.

He swallowed the painful lump that was in his throat as he looked up to see Kayliyah's face. He noticed that it was pale from shock, worry, and sadness. He opened up his mouth to speak but nothing came out, shock struck his very core, pain seeped into his hearts, tears blurred his vision.

He blamed himself.

"It's my fault..." He whispered. Looking at his teammates; they were all looking at him, all wondering on what they could say to him. What do you say in this sort of situation?

Kayliyah opened her mouth to say something but he cut them off. Pressing the button to turn the video off, he felt as though he didn't deserve _any_ sympathy. Not from his class mates. Not from his team. And not from his human girlfriend.

He broke down then, barely noticing the hum of the tracker coming from the Galaxy High shuttle pulling his defender into the bay.

Pulling off his helmet he placed his face into his hands, letting the tears fall. His mother, father, Huland and Moiry. Gone. His home. His friends. Everything gone.

This just couldn't be happening; this had to be a horrible nightmare. He prayed to whatever God could hear him that he would wake up and find that it was a bad dream.

Spavid didn't care who heard his cries as the top to his Defender opened. He let his tears fall.

He noticed that a slightly awkward silence fell amongst the hanger as a couple of marshals helped him out of the cockpit and onto the floor. His legs felt shaky with each step he took. All he wanted to be was alone. Away from the stares, away from the ones that could have been hurt because of him.

His classmates sat around him, no one spoke a word, all were shook up about the day's events. Spavid opened his eyes as he felt a soft and gentle hand wrapping around his. He lifted his eyes slightly and was met with Kayliyah's bright green eyes.

They didn't speak as they sat there and stared at each other, tears were still falling from his eyes as they finally made it back to earth, back to Galaxy High. Sighing, he stood up, Kayliyah placing a comforting hand on his back as they both walked off the dock.

"Spavid, may I have a word with you?" Principal Kirkpatrick asked in a low voice. Spavid glanced up and saw Kayliyah shaking her head, her green eyes saying that right now was not the best of times. He felt extremely grateful to her.

However, he felt as though he deserved anything but sympathy.

Principal Kirkpatrick nodded, watching them with worry in his icy blue eyes. Spavid looked down to the ground before looking back up to Kayliyah. "Kay?"

"Yes?"

"I need to be alone right now..." Spavid whispered, not trusting his voice.

She nodded her understanding and dropped her hand from his back, "If you do need someone to lean on and talk to, you know where I am, Spavid."

He nodded, leaving her in the hallway.

Josh and Yoko walked beside her, staring at Spavid's retreating form. "Do you think he'll be alright by himself, Kay?"

She sighed, shrugging. "To be honest, I'm not sure..."

"Aw, he looks so sad." Yoko's eyes filled with tears herself. They all nodded in agreement.

"And how would you feel if you could change the outcome of the destruction of your planet but you got there too late?" Kayliyah asked bitterly, "He's probably blaming himself for what happened."

Brett scoffed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "He should be, if he wasn't messing around and doing what he was supposed to, his planet wouldn't be in ruins."

Both Yoko and Josh cringed at Brett's cold words towards one of their classmates. Kayliyah glared at him, hurt and anger evident on her face. She gritted her teeth as she spoke in a low voice, "That was heartless, even for you Brett."

With that she took off towards her and Yoko's dorm room, she slammed the door, sliding down to the floor, her mind going over what had happened that day. The ceremonies, Spavid's powers, him letting them go to his head, the Werthozians attacking then destroying a peaceful planet, Brett's words. Everything was happening fast and it was overwhelming.

She let out a sigh and got up from her position on the floor to her side of the room and sat on her comfy Autobot Insignia beanie chair. She smiled at the memory of her family's guardian, Bumblebee giving it to her. And just as the thought left her mind her stomach churned with homesickness, she wondered how everyone was. If they were safe, how her brother was, seeing as he was out in the front lines.

Then her mind went to her boyfriend, Spavid. She couldn't imagine the turmoil he was being thrown into, the loss of everything that he had once known. She couldn't imagine what she would think if something ever happened to her.

She shook her head of the thoughts and bent forward to her desk, picking out a one of her favourite series, _Harry Potter_. Even though it was almost a century old she still loved J.K. Rowling's characters and the HP world. She let out a laugh when she remembered her and her brother, David used to pretend they were in the world fighting off the evil Lord Voldemort.

Only if time could be changed.

When she started reading, she was pulled right into the book. She didn't know how long she stayed there curled up on the floor reading until a loud knock came to the door.

She looked up, "Come in." She replied in a loud voice as her eyes went back to the current book she was reading. The door slowly opened, and closed with a small thud, footsteps carried in and the squeaking of the bed could be heard, silence fell.

She looked up and immediately sat the book on the floor before standing up when she saw Spavid sitting on her bed, head down, and fingers intertwined. Kayliyah walked over to him and knelt down. She placed two fingers under her chin and lifted up so his amber eyes met her.

Sadness filled her as she took in the pain that he was in. Without saying anything she sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. A sharp breath could be heard as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, as if she was his lifeline, his face rested into the crook of her neck. She felt his body shake in her embrace, muffled sobs could be heard as she leaned her head on top of his, rocking back and forth.

She wasn't exactly sure on what to say to him, so she did what could only be done she just was there for him.

Eventually his sobs quieted down to nothing more than sharp snags of breath. Eventually he pulled away and rubbed his swollen eyes. She reached up and brushed the remnants of the tears that stained his aqua skin.

"I really messed up didn't I?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She sighed, "We all make mistakes, Spavid."

His shoulders slumped, his gaze turning away from her. "My mistake cost everything I had ever known and put all of my friends in jeopardy."

Kayliyah was speechless.

"It's my entire fault."

"No. No, it wasn't." She reached for his hand, holding it in the both of hers as she squeezed it lovingly, "You couldn't have known that the Werthozians were going to do."

"Maybe not, but I should have been there instead of being at the photo shoot. If I hadn't gone off like I did, I...maybe I could've saved them." He let out a small chuckle, "You must hate me."

Kayliyah couldn't help but feel slightly offended by those words. Pursing her lips she placed a hand over his mouth, prompting him to look her in the eye. She did not want to hear anything negative coming from him any longer.

"Okay, that is enough, Spavid. I know you're hurting. I know you think it's your fault, I know you're beating yourself up, but let me tell you something. It is not your fault. At least you showed up and tried your damndest to help out. at least you tried, and that is all that matters." She licked her lips and let out a breath before she said something that may hurt him a bit more, "Would your parents have blamed you?"

He didn't answer right away. Would his parents really blame him? "No." He answered eventually.

She nodded, "See? So why should you?"

He didn't have an answer, "I...can't help it."

"The only ones to blame are the Werhozians. They are the ones who came to your planet and started the whole thing. Not you."

He nodded, taking it in. He looked back at her, leaning his head on her shoulder, "I don't have a home to go back to. I want to get revenge but can't because that it not the Merthozian way-"

"Stop right there." Kayliyah said abruptly, she looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "You can always stay at my house in Quebec."

She let a small smile graze her lips as she noticed how his eyes brightened a little as she mentioned this.

"And as for the revenge; I think it's safe to say that everything that you have been put through you deserve some kind of revenge. Everyone here at Galaxy High is working on a way to make sure that the Werhozians never hurt anyone again." Kayliyah pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes as she whispered, "And I will be there right by your side to make sure you're okay."

"Thank you," He wrapped his arms around her and murmured into her ear, "What did I do deserve you?"

"Everything."


End file.
